


Forgiveness

by neichan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: Jim wants to be forgiven for an ill advised kidnapping.....of a vampiric Constantine.....Jim is not exactly what the other man expects.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Blair opened the door to the loft as quietly as he could. The tall, dark haired man behind him, elegant in his black suit, cut perfectly to his slim body, stayed back warily.

 

Blair's eyes fastened on the long shape stretched out on the couch, breathing slowly and evenly. He nodded to his guest and beckoned him in.

 

Constantine, long accustomed to surviving unexpected or violent situations by being on alert, was very careful when he followed the guide into the dimly lit living room.

 

Whatever he had expected to see, it was not what he did. A massive, black jaguar reclining full length on the couch, huge, head touching one arm of the couch and tail, thick as his wrist, draped over the other. Constantine hesitated in the doorway, every instinct suggesting urgently that he evacuate the loft. Immediately.

 

He looked at Blair in confusion. He was here to meet up with Blair's Sentinel and mate, Jim Ellison, to make peace as it were, with the man who had been coerced into kidnapping him. Blair had assured him that Jim had not meant to do him harm. That perhaps his Blessed Protector instinct had been engaged, and Jim thought he was doing the right thing. Regardless, Blair positively swore Jim was sorry.

 

So Constantine was here to meet Jim in a more favorable circumstance. He had not been led to expect wild beasts in a flat in downtown Cascade. Uncertainly, his deep brown gaze rose from the magnificent, powerful animal to Blair's face.

 

Blair held a finger up to his full lips, and stole over to the couch. Bending down, he ran a hand over the thick, shining, black fur. The beast shifted, it's gleaming golden eyes opening a slit, fastening at once onto the stranger...who wasn't. The heavy head lifted, the cat's mouth opened, showing immense fangs as it yawned....not making it clear if the display was a threat or not.

 

Constantine wondered about the wisdom of trusting Blair as he eyed the teeth. But the cat merely pushed it's big head into the stroking hands of the guide. He, for it was quite clearly an emphatically male panther, made no aggressive moves.

 

"Come over." Blair urged, low. Then turned back to speak to the cat. "Constantine is here." He told the cat. "You promised to be nice." He reminded the dangerous feline.

 

The cat lifted it's upper body, shifted to look more fully into the vampire's eyes. Constantine swallowed. He had faced down demons and devils and other, murderous vampires, but this, a shapeshifting vampire...was new to him. For he was convinced now that this was indeed Jim Ellison. The eyes were filled with intelligence, human awareness, as well as animal instinct and a predatory hunger.

 

He took a step closer, the cat tensed all along it's length, and he stopped frozen where he stood. Blair immediately scolded the creature while never ceasing in his long, caressing strokes over it's fur.

 

"Jim..." He wheedled, his voice low and cajoling, "...you promised."

 

All at once the big feline shifted, rolling onto it's back and presenting it's well furred belly in invitation. Blair grinned, toying with the cat's whiskers.

 

"Thanks, my baby, my mate, my beautiful man." Blair crooned, running finger's over the cat's ecstatic face, tugging the black whiskers, nearly a foot long, gently.

 

Constantine at last reached the edge of the couch, behind Blair. He measured the distance from where he was to the safety of the door to the hall, before bending down. It never hurt to be prepared....

 

Blair took his hand and very slowly lay it on the exposed belly.

 

So warm, hot, the fur like thick silk, the powerful flex of muscle under his hand. Constantine let his fingers move into the pleasurable pelt. It was exquisite. The cat magnificent. He ran his hand up to the large barrel of it's chest, felt it's breathing increase. Beautiful. Primal. Intense. His mouth fell open, aware of the privilege of being so close to the animal. Of being allowed to touch it, he knew somehow that touch was not often tolerated by the beast. His own anger dissipated.

 

He smiled at the smaller, curly haired man crouched next to him. Perhaps, just perhaps, all could be forgiven.


End file.
